Father Figure
by Itachi012110
Summary: Itachi had a blood relative in which he called ‘father’ but his so called ‘father’ never actually ‘fathered’ him. Now that Fugaku is gone, who can fill the void?


Disclainer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Itachi or Kisame.

Author's Note: I hope you like this story, I do.

* * *

Itachi never had a _father_ in his entire life. He had a blood relative in which he called '_father'_ but his so called '_father'_ never actually '_fathered'_ him. His father was more of a teacher than he was a parental figure to Itachi. The most important people in Itachi's life were his mother, Mikoto, who did her best to make sure that he was alright. The other person was his younger brother, who was the easiest to talk to, yet so innocent that he couldn't understand the current issues that Itachi had to put up with. Other people were just _others_. Madara was a teacher and a mentor to him, and he _still_ was a better _father_ than his real '_father'_.

"_You're going to be a great shinobi, 'son'."_

"_You're going to make the clan proud."_

"_You'll be a great leader when you grow up."_

"_You give the Uchiha clan meaning."_

Everything was_ 'you'll do this'_, or_ 'you'll do that'_, or_ 'you'll accomplish-'_ to him. That's all he ever told Itachi. He always encouraged him to improve his skills, but other than that, Itachi never remembered him ever encouraging him other times in his life.

The day when Itachi found out that his '_father'_ the clan leader, the _father_ of the clan, and his_ 'parent'_ was the leader of the Uchiha clan's coup d'état to overthrow the village's leadership, he didn't know what to think. All this time, this was the man who called himself a '_father'_. He was the man who told him that it was for the good of the clan if he joined the ANBU black ops and how important it was for him to do so. He was the man who told him everything that he did was good for the Uchiha clan and would make it better.

Itachi was brainwashed.

After the Uchiha clan massacre, Itachi joined the infamous criminal organization known as 'Akatsuki'. It was a ruthless gang of wanted shinobi, who were all willing to work for one cause to further their own goals.

Itachi could be ruthless, despite his young age of 13, because he was taught by the best: Madara Uchiha. He would be able to fit right into the group, once they saw a small display of the power he wielded. Who wouldn't want somebody as young as thirteen years old, disciplined, serious, willing to do whatever he was told to do, and ruthless, to join their group of criminals?

It turned out that they, or their leader, more specifically, already heard about who he was, and just let him join without seeing a display. The only thing that Pain said that day was that he knew that this kid had potential and would be a good addition to the group. Itachi didn't care that he was just an 'addition', because if he was an addition to the group, then what was he to his _'father'_ back then? _'He's that child'_,'_the weapon'_,_ 'and the future of the clan' or 'my son?'_ Itachi doubted that it was ever the last one. Most likely, it was the one before that.

Itachi was now a member of Akatsuki, which meant that he would be able to start anew and start over, only this time, as a criminal. It wasn't his ideal way to live, but if it meant protecting the village and protecting Sasuke, it was worth everything to him.

Today was Itachi's first mission as a member of the Akatsuki. He had already met his partner, a big man, formally of the Hidden Mist Village, Kisame Hoshigaki. They had gone over the mission plan together the night before, and had everything they needed prepared ahead of time for the mission.

After the mission was over, Itachi could tell a few things about Kisame. Firstly, Kisame probably doubted that his abilities were much to recognize, because he was only 13. He was wrong once he saw his mangekyo sharingan, not perfected yet, but in action. Kisame also thought that Itachi should have to go up against a much easier opponent, and gave him the scrawny man out of the entire group. Itachi killed half of the group, which made Kisame wrong again. Kisame thought that Itachi would be nervous, as if he just got out of the academy, and had never done a mission before. Yet again, Kisame was wrong, because Itachi had already completed several missions. This one would be no different. He was fearless, but not reckless; confident, but not over confident; and most importantly, he would be on guard the whole time.

Itachi remembered that year very clearly. On the next few missions they had over the next week or so, Kisame started to actually take Itachi seriously. They met up in one or the other's room, discussed the plan, and prepared their things. After that was done with, they would go back to their own room, and would go to sleep to make sure that they were on the top of their game for the next day's assignment.

When missions were over, the two stayed silent. Mostly. It all changed one day when Kisame randomly said: "How are you today?"

Itachi was hesitant at first, but gave him a short reply which ended any other ideas for conversation that he might have had going through his head. Eventually, when they knew each other better, the two would converse casually with each other and have a real conversation.

On one of the tougher assignments that they had together, Kisame saved Itachi from potential danger that may have been done to him, had Kisame not pushed him out of the way and to the ground. Kisame took the hit, and killed the enemy in a matter of seconds. Itachi tended to Kisame's wounds, to say 'thank you for saving me'. Kisame tended to Itachi's arm, broken from the impact with the ground, as to say 'I'm sorry for pushing you'.

In about a year, their teamwork had climbed to be one of the best, far outranking the other members by a long shot. Then one day, it was Itachi's first mission in Akatsuki to be done solo. No Kisame to back him up. Leader said that it was to be a test to measure Itachi's skills and jutsu. Itachi was warned ahead of time that it would be hard, but the Leader had confidence in him, and Kisame gave the hint that he did too. Itachi would be able to dominate this test. If Kisame had confidence in him that meant that he knew Itachi would do well. His '_father'_ never gave him any support whatsoever, and just expected him to do well in every mission he was assigned to.

Kisame had waited all night for Itachi to come back. He was bored most of the time that he was waiting, and had to find something to do until his partner came back. He really did worry about Itachi, and his well-being. All Kisame wanted was to make sure that he was okay. Eventually, he settled for reading a book, which only made him feel tired. On the brink of falling asleep, the cave door opened up, and in came a scraped and bruised Itachi, who was still walking.

"I did it…Kisame." Itachi said. Itachi's face had a look of confusion on his face from seeing Kisame lying in wait for him. Kisame smiled which probably only made Itachi even more confused, and got up, walking over to him. Itachi almost lost his balance and fell forward from exhaustion. Kisame caught him, and held him still for a moment, Itachi's head next to his heart.

Itachi felt soothed from hearing Kisame's heart beat. He wasn't one to complain normally, but that mission was difficult without Kisame to back him up. It was good training too, he reasoned, if Kisame weren't around, and he would have to fight solo. Kisame put his hands on Itachi's shoulders and held him in front of him. He took his left hand and put it on top of Itachi's head. Itachi's hair was already messy, and on the verge of falling out of his pony tail when Kisame put his hand on it.

Itachi on the other hand, stayed quiet, wondering what Kisame was going to do. Kisame ruffled his hair and said, "You did well today, kiddo, you did well," Kisame smiled. He was very sincere when he said that, and Itachi could tell that he wasn't lying. He really meant it.

Losing balance, and falling forward again, Itachi was caught once again, by Kisame's chest, and strong arms.

"Sorry, Itachi-san, but you don't have the strength to walk to your bedroom on your own." That said, he picked Itachi up and carried him all the way to his bedroom. Not bothering to have him change into something else, Kisame set him in bed, and pulled the covers over Itachi's exhausted body. He left Itachi lying there, turned off the light, and before he closed the door, he whispered, "Good night, kiddo." And left.

This was the one and only time that Itachi every truly felt that he had a father. This was one of the only times when Itachi felt truly loved. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep, letting exhaustion overcome him.


End file.
